First
by llalallala
Summary: Pertama adalah sebuah awal, tempatnya bunga sakura mekar di musim semi atau kicauan burung di musim panas, di sisi lain juga tempat dimana badai salju menerpa dan daun-daun berguguran. Begitu membekas dan tak tergantikan. Namjoon x Yoongi.


**Namjoon x Yoongi from Second**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **"Real life doesn't meet you at your best. It meets you in your mess." -J. S. Park**_

Sebenarnya keramaian adalah hal yang selalu ingin Namjoon hindari. Itu alasannya memilih berkarier di belakang layar untuk musik. Tapi memang manusia seperti ditakdirkan untuk menghadapi ketidaksukaannya. Namjoon terus memikirkan hal itu selama keberadaannya dalam sebuah acara makan malam yang diadakan agensinya dan agensi lain untuk merayakan kesuksesan duet dua artis mereka. Dua agensi besar bersatu, bisa dibayangkan betapa ramainya isi gedung, juga ketidaknyamanan yang Namjoon rasakan sebagai penyuka ketenangan nomor satu.

Jadi ia putuskan meninggalkan aula yang penuh sesak dengan artis ataupun produser-produser berselera fashion tinggi. Setelah menghabiskan isi gelas cocktail yang ia ambil sejak pertama kali datang, Namjoon diam-diam melangkah menuju pintu keluar karena jika CEO agensi tahu salah satu produser kebanggaannya meninggalkan acara begitu saja, maka habislah Namjoon.

Malam itu ada di bulan Juni. Musim panas masih menguasai Seoul, membuat udara malam tak sedingin yang Namjoon bayangkan. Ia melepas jas hitam yang ia kenakan, melonggarkan dasi, dan menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku. Namjoon tersenyum puas karena berhasil menjadi dirinya lagi. Berada di halaman gedung yang merupakan sebuah taman cukup luas, Namjoon berjalan cepat saat matanya menangkap kursi taman yang berada di depan kolam ikan dengan air mancur kecil ditengahnya. Suasana yang tenang seperti ini yang ia sukai, hanya ada suara angin dan gemericik air kolam.

"Boleh duduk disini?"

Beberapa menit duduk dan memejamkan mata dalam ketenangan, Namjoon menggeram lemah karena suara lain yang datang mengintrupsi. Saat membuka mata ia menemukan seorang pemuda sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan penampilan yang tidak jauh beda dari Namjoon. Lengan kemeja hitamnya yang digulung, dasi longgar, jas menggantung di lengan kirinya, dan rambut coklat yang sudah tidak tertata. Postur tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil di banding Namjoon membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih muda. Meski sudah pasti Namjoon tahu pemuda itu lebih tua setahun darinya. Tentu saja Namjoon mengenalnya, acara ini dibuat untuknya, sang produser album duet yang sedang dirayakan kesuksesannya.

"Tentu, silahkan." Ia menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya memberi ruang lebih untuk seseorang yang sepertinya sedang sama-sama membutuhkan ketenangan.

"Hah~ ini menyebalkan, bukan?" Gumaman darinya, berada sedekat ini membuat Namjoon menyadari kalau pemuda di sampingnya memiliki kulit yang jauh lebih pucat dari orang biasa.

"Kau bintang utamanya."

Jawaban dari Namjoon berhasil mendapat perhatian lebih darinya, terbukti dari mata mereka yang kini saling bertemu dalam satu garis lurus.

"Aku bukan penyanyinya."

"Ya, tapi kau produsernya."

"Dan kenapa mereka tidak tetap membiarkanku berada di belakang layar?"

Namjoon tertawa, sosok di sampingnya jelas lebih frustasi dibanding Namjoon sendiri. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, lalu matanya terpejam. Namjoon menikmati pengamatan tiap detail hal yang ia lakukan.

"Min Yoongi." Ia bergumam lagi dan senyumnya perlahan muncul.

"Aku sudah tahu. Kim Namjoon. Dan kita memiliki nasib yang sama disini, hyung."

Saat itu Namjoon tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa sesuatu yang pada dasarnya tidak ia sukai, perlahan telah membawanya menuju suatu kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah Namjoon bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 _ **"Life becomes more meaningful when you realize the simple fact that you'll never get the same moment twice" -Unknown**_

Namjoon merasa tubuhnya kaku, dan ia pun berjalan seperti robot. Entah Min Yoongi itu keturunan penyihir Disney atau apa, yang jelas kegugupan Namjoon sangatlah mencekik. Demi Tuhan, ini hanya kencan pertama, bukan acara lamar melamar. Ia membuang nafas berkali-kali mencoba meredakan gugupnya sedikit saja karena Namjoon sama sekali tak ingin mengacaukan apapun hari ini. Jackson pernah bilang kalau Rap Monster yang gugup itu daya hancurnya jadi lebih besar. Ya, sialan memang, Namjoon juga bingung mengapa bisa punya teman seperti itu.

Seminggu lebih ia dan Yoongi saling mengenal semenjak kejadian 'menyingkir dari keramaian' di acara makan malam waktu itu. Namjoon yang berinisiatif meminta nomor ponsel Yoongi, alasannya klasik, untuk berdiskusi tentang musik mengingat ia dan Yoongi memproduseri lagu yang beraliran sama. Hari-hari berikutnya, berjalan begitu saja. Mereka saling bertukar pesan. Bahasannya mulai dari musik hingga menyerempet pertanyaan pribadi tentang alamat, hal-hal yang di sukai, hingga siapa orang yang sedang mereka kencani. Untuk yang terakhir, mereka kompak menjawab tidak ada dan itu menjadi awal keberanian Namjoon mengambil langkah lebih jauh. Semalam akhirnya Yoongi menyetujui ajakan Namjoon menonton konser Epik High yang merupakan idola mereka.

Ia memutuskan menekan bel setelah hampir satu menit berdiri diam sambil berpikir entah apa, lalu menit lainnya ia dibuat menunggu pintu terbuka. Yoongi bilang kalau ia juga tinggal sendiri, sama seperti Namjoon. Jadi Namjoon memaklumi waktu cukup lama untuk pintu terbuka.

"Oh, Namjoon?"

Sosok yang menyambutnya memang Yoongi. Hanya dalam versi dibalut sweater hitam yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuhnya, ujung hidung memerah lucu, serta kantung hitam di bawah mata beserta bibirnya yang tak lagi kemerahan. Min Yoongi memang punya kulit pucat bersinar, tapi ini jauh lebih pucat dari yang terakhir Namjoon ingat. "Sepertinya pesanku tidak sampai ya?"

Suaranya yang serak dan sengau jadi bukti tambahan bahwa flu tengah menyerang pemuda mungil itu. Namjoon hanya memperhatikan dalam diam karena sumpah demi dewa-dewa di Yunani sana, sosok di hadapannya ini sungguh kelewat _cute_ . Ia jadi merasa bersalah, ber- _fanboy_ ria saat Yoongi jelas-jelas sedang sakit.

"Namjoon?" Panggilan kedua menyadarkannya. Namjoon membuka tutup mulutnya sebagai reaksi dimana ia sedang mencoba menemukan kalimat yang tepat.

"A.. ah, maaf. Sepertinya semalam ponselku tertinggal di studio."

Yoongi membuang nafas sebagai balasan. Menatap sesaat yang lebih tinggi sebelum akhirnya menarik pandangannya kemanapun asal tidak bola mata Namjoon. "Tadi pagi aku sudah mengirimimu pesan, memberitahu kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi. Semalam memang aku sudah bersin-bersin, kupikir dengan tidur akan jadi lebih baik, tapi saat bangun tadi flu-ku justru bertambah parah." Yoongi berdecak sendiri akan kesialannya. Ia benci flu, yang juga jadi alasannya membenci musim dingin. Saat ia kembali memberanikan diri menatap yang lebih muda, disana ia menyadari Namjoon yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Seolah siap menyerap Yoongi lewat bola matanya. "Ehem. Maaf menggagalkan rencanamu. Kau bisa pergi menontonnya sendiri atau berikan tiketku pada temanmu yang lain."

"Ck, apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan menontonnya sendiri sementara kau sakit seperti ini, hyung?!" Nada tingginya keluar begitu saja. Tidak hanya Yoongi yang terkejut, sosok yang melakukan hal itu pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Ia menyadari mata Yoongi yang membulat efek terkejut. Namjoon menundukkan kepala sambil menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi justru hal mengejutkan lainnya terjadi, Yoongi mulai tertawa dengan cara teramat manis meski dengan suara serak dan sengau sekalipun.

"Kau terlihat punya daya tahan tubuh tinggi, harusnya tidak mudah tertular flu kan? Masuklah. Jangan kaget kalau aku akan sedikit manja. Itu efek demam."

.

Nyatanya Namjoon memang payah mengurus orang sakit, untung saja Yoongi meneliti lebih dulu obat yang ia minta Namjoon ambilkan di kotak P3K. Bukannya obat demam yang diambil, justru obat tidur milik Yoongi.

"Maaf, hyung."

Selesai meminum obat dan memberikan gelasnya pada Namjoon yang duduk di sampingnya, Yoongi melenguh sambil menyandarkan punggungnya kembali pada sofa. Pusing masih menyerang brutal kepalanya. Ia nyaris tidak bisa membuka mata ataupun bersuara sekedar bilang 'tidak apa-apa' pada Namjoon yang ia tahu sedang khawatir setengah mati.

"Kau butuh hal lain? Kubuatkan teh hangat?"

Daripada memberi jawaban verbal, Yoongi pilih semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Namjoon. Mencari kehangatan tambahan karena jaket tebal dan sweater yang ia kenakan masih belum cukup hangat. Namjoon di sisi lain, merasa degup jantungnya bertambah gila. Yang ia tahu, Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang menyukai _skinship_ terlalu ekstrim, Hoseok sebagai agen perjodohan sejuta umat juga memberitahunya hal yang sama. Ya, Namjoon bersyukur ia mengenal Hoseok yang bekerja sebagai instruktur tari di agensi yang sama dengan Yoongi.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Tanya Namjoon, dari nada suaranya begitu hati-hati. Serius ia tidak akan marah jika Yoongi menolak. Hell , ini kencan pertama sekaligus pertemuan pertama mereka setelah acara makan malam waktu itu, Namjoon rasa permintaannya barusan terlalu berlebihan.

"Apa masih perlu bertanya? Aku kedinginan, Namjoonie."

 _Namjoonie_. Wajahnya memerah sempurna mendengar panggilan itu, di tambah suara serak Yoongi membuatnya jadi terdengar jauh lebih imut. Tanpa keraguan lagi, Namjoon melingkarkan tangannya di pundak yang lebih tua, Yoongi refleks semakin merapat mencari posisi ternyamannya. Mereka saling bergelung di sofa, televisi memutar konser Epik High dari _dvd_ yang Yoongi beli setahun lalu.

.

.

.

 _ **"You are still my favorite yet most painful story to tell." -Unknown**_

Adalah di tahun ketiga mereka berpacaran, kesempatan mengulang rencana kencan pertama mereka akhirnya terlaksana. Epik High kembali mengadakan konsernya meski kali ini tak sebesar sebelumnya. Dilihat dari _venue_ yang yang mereka pilih karena memang penonton sengaja dibuat terbatas. Tanpa pikir panjang Namjoon langsung memesan dua tiket sekaligus, sebab ia yakin Yoongi tak akan mungkin menolak lagi.

Dan ya, disinilah mereka. Berdesakan dalam kerumunan penggemar lain di standing area tepat berhadapan dengan panggung. Namjoon tak pernah tahu menonton konser akan serepot ini sebelum bersama Yoongi. Namun bukan berarti Yoongi tipe orang merepotkan. Salahkan saja tubuh kecilnya yang sangat memudahkannya terdorong sana-sini oleh kerumunan. Membuat Namjoon khawatir dan dibuat sibuk melindungi Yoongi dari belakang.

"Yah, Kim Namjoon, berhenti mengkhawatirkanku dan nikmati konsernya!" Protes dari Yoongi hanya ia biarkan berlalu.

Namjoon baru bisa benar-benar fokus pada penampilan sang artis saat lagu yang dibawakan mulai melambat. Epik High membawakan lagu _It's Cold_ dengan irama lembut yang menenangkan keantusiasan penonton, ditambah vokal dari seorang penyanyi wanita membuat suasana konser sedikit berubah. Berdiri di samping Yoongi, Namjoon meletakkan tangannya pada pundak pria yang lebih pendek. Menghanyutkan diri bersama emosi penonton lainnya.

"Ini lagi kesukaanmu ' kan?" Namjoon berbisik tanpa sadar yang anehnya masih bisa Yoongi dengar jelas walaupun di tengah kerumunan seperti ini. Namjoon menoleh sekilas, sejenak menahan nafas ketika menemukan Yoongi sedang menatapnya intens.

Tatapan Yoongi yang diiringi jalannya lagu membuat Namjoon merinding sendiri.

"Ya." Sebuah jawaban singkat khas Yoongi. Setelah nyaris seperti selamanya, Namjoon berhasil mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke arah panggung. Namun sekali lagi Yoongi justru mengganggunya dengan kalimat lanjutan, "Tapi aku sudah tidak dingin lagi. Saat seseorang datang menawarkan kehangatan kupikir itu tidak terlalu buruk."

Dan Namjoon cukup jenius untuk merasa percaya diri bahwa seseorang itu adalah dirinya. Reaksi tubuh Yoongi yang semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam dekapan Namjoon dapat menjadi tambahan keyakinan dari hipotesanya. Selama ini orang-orang dan Namjoon sendiri mengenal Min Yoongi sebagai orang yang dingin, kaku, tak memiliki perasaan dan sebagainya. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan Yoongi mengizinkan yang lebih muda untuk mengenal dirinya lebih jauh, Namjoon menemukan Yoongi sebagai sosok yang peduli dan hangat. Ia bisa tanpa ragu menyetir tengah malam tanpa sempat tidur sebelumnya menuju apartemen Namjoon setelah mendapat telepon tentang demam tinggi yang menyerang kekasihnya. Atau saat Yoongi diam-diam menangisi kematian anjingnya Hoseok semalaman penuh. Mengingat hal-hal tersebut, Namjoon jadi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya dan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Yoongi.

"Hyung.."

"Hmmm.."

"Ayo menikah."

.

.

.

 _ **"Honestly, timing has a lot to do with everything. Sometimes you aren't ready for each other yet." -Unknown**_

 _(1st year of marriage)_

Sejak awal mengetahui keistimewaan yang dimiliki, Yoongi tidak mau berharap banyak sebenarnya. Bahkan sama sekali tidak memberitahu Namjoon yang jelas-jelas sudah resmi menjadi suaminya sejak hampir satu tahun lalu. Tidak juga pada keluarganya dan keluarga Namjoon. Yoongi hanya menyimpannya untuk diri sendiri, ia tidak ingin memberi harapan setinggi langit pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi karena jika harapan tidak terpenuhi rasa sakit akibat terjatuh akan menjadi puluhan kali lipat. Begitu teori Min Yoongi selama ini.

Tapi pagi ini, semua teorinya terpatahkan begitu saja. Mual tak tertahankan saat bangun tidur (Namjoon yang tidak pulang malamnya) dan kemunculan dua garis merah pada alat yang ia beli di apotek terdekat pagi-pagi sekali. Positif. Mungkin hadiah natal paling special yang Tuhan berikan untuk keluarga mereka.

Kini yang Yoongi lakukan adalah duduk diam di sofa ruang tengah mereka. Masih menggunakan piyama tidur yang kebesaran di tubuhnya-yang beberapa bulan lagi malah akan kesempitan- menandakan Yoongi yang belum mandi padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Ia memutuskan untuk bolos bekerja, seenaknya membatalkan jadwal rekaman salah satu artis yang albumnya akan ia produseri. Yoongi berani bersumpah tak akan ada yang mengomelinya saat dengan lancar ia memberi alasan, "Aku hamil. Jadi biarkan aku berisitirahat di rumah untuk sementara." Dan ya, bahkan CEO agensi langsung yang memberi izin beserta ucapan selamatnya pada Yoongi.

Hari ini, Yoongi hanya ingin berdua dengan calon anak di dalam perutnya. Sesekali mengelus perutnya yang tentu masih belum ada perubahan mengingat usia kandungannya baru beberapa minggu atau mungkin dua bulan? Yoongi tidak begitu ingat kapan terakhir kali ia 'melakukannya' bersama Namjoon, jadi sekarang ia akan menunggu suaminya itu pulang dan menemaninya ke dokter untuk memastikan semua hal. Di temani segelas teh hijau yang ia buat, tayangan berita pagi, dan nada yang ia senandungkan tanpa sadar. Min Yoongi tidak pernah sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya.

Sampai bel rumahnya berbunyi, membuat sang tuan rumah terlonjak senang di tempatnya, berusaha menahan senyumnya agar tidak lebih lebar lagi saat mengira bahwa itu adalah Namjoon yang baru pulang. Ia mengambil langkah terburu-buru menuju pintu depan, sebenarnya agak aneh karena biasanya Namjoon akan langsung masuk tanpa perlu memencet bel seperti ini.

"Maaf, ini rumah Kim Namjoon kan ?"

Namjoon-nya memang disana. Tapi tidak sendirian. Tangannya berada di pundak seorang wanita yang sama tinggi dengannya, terlihat sedang memberi topangan tambahan pada Namjoon yang kesulitan berdiri karena kesadarannya yang belum penuh. Bau alkohol jelas sekali tercium dari keduanya. Tanpa sadar Yoongi melingkarkan salah satu tangan di perutnya.

"Ya, ini rumahnya." Senyum sudah sepenuhnya menghilang dari bibirnya. Yoongi kembali jadi sedingin salju di halaman sana.

Perempuan itu mengangguk, sedikit bersandar pada sisi pintu untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Pakaian pesta mengkilap yang ia kenakan sedikit kusut, begitupun dengan setelan jas hitam milik Namjoon. Yang Yoongi tahu, semalam memang suaminya menghadiri acara perayaan yang di adakan agensinya. Dan kondisi pulang mabuk bersama perempuan seperti ini, sama sekali tidak Yoongi prediksi.

"Bisa tunjukkan kamarnya? Aku akan membantunya kesana."

"Biar aku yang membawa Namjoon ke kamar!" Nada yang Yoongi keluarkan sedikit meninggi. Sebenarnya apa yang Namjoon lakukan dengan jalang satu ini? Yoongi berteriak dalam hati hingga nyaris menangis.

Susah payah tubuh kecil Yoongi mengambil alih sang suami untuk berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Menutup pintu sekeras yang ia bisa, lalu menguncinya. Langkahnya ia seret satu persatu dan bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulut Namjoon membuat Yoongi ingin kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Jika saja Namjoon dalam keadaan sadar saat ini, Yoongi bersumpah sudah memukulinya sekeras yang ia bisa.

Nyaris sepuluh menit waktu yang Yoongi habiskan hanya untuk membawa Namjoon ke kamar dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Yoongi melepaskan sepatu serta jas hitam yang Namjoon kenakan, semakin mual saat parfum perempuan tadi kembali tercium dari pakaian Namjoon. Sialan. Sekilas ia melirik test pack putih pada meja nakas di samping ranjang, tangannya yang bebas kembali memeluk perutnya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, Yoongi memutuskan untuk pergi bekerja saja hari itu.

.

.

.

 ** _"Forgiveness is taking the knife out your own back and not using it to hurt anyone else no matter how they hurt you." -Unknown_**

Pintu mobil ia tutup dengan bantingan, lalu Namjoon berlari. Mengenakan piyama tidur yang ia lapisi jaket abu-abu, juga sandal rumah berkepala _Ryan_ hadiah dari Yoongi. Menyusuri _basement_ parkiran, menaiki lift dan menunggu dengan sangat tidak sabaran untuk sampai pada lantai 16 dimana studio Min PD berada. Jika benda di atas nakas kamarnya tadi benar-benar milik Yoongi, maka Namjoon berhasil memecah rekor sebagai suami paling brengsek yang pernah ada. Membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat adalah hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan.

"Wow, wow, perhatikan langkahmu, bung!" Omelan dari orang yang Namjoon tabrak di depan lift karena ia ingin langsung berlari lagi.

Tapi suara yang tidak asing membuat Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan orang tersebut. "Jung Hoseok!" Yang ternyata rekan kerja Yoongi sekaligus sahabat terdekat mereka. _Well_ , secara teknis, Hoseok ini yang memegang peran penting dalam perkembangan hubungannya dan Yoongi.

"Astaga, Namjoon?! Kukira kau gelandangan yang menerobos masuk, aku sudah berniat memanggil petugas keamanan asal kau tahu."

"Yoongi ada di ruangannya kan?" Yah tidak ada waktu lebih barang sedetik saja untuk meladeni ocehan panjang Hoseok, jadi Namjoon langsung ke intinya saja.

Dan ia di buat terkejut dengan aura sang sahabat yang biasanya hangat kini mulai mendingin apalagi caranya menatap Namjoon. "Ya, Yoongi mengunci diri di ruangannya."

Kini Namjoon tahu kenapa, Yoongi yang sudah mengunci diri dalam studio adalah hal buruk. Hoseok juga tahu, itulah kenapa ia menatap sinis Namjoon yang ia yakini sebagai penyebab hal buruk terjadi pada sahabatnya

"Kim Namjoon, dengar.. kau tahu aku bisa membunuh seseorang jika ia menyakiti Yoongi?" Namjoon kesulitan menelan ludah lalu mengangguk kecil, "Kau juga tahu hal itu tetap berlaku untukmu?"

Sebenarnya, dulu lebih sulit mendapatkan restu dari Hoseok dibanding kedua orang tua Yoongi. Karena itu Namjoon bersedia 'dibunuh' Hoseok jika gagal membahagiakan Yoongi.

"Hoseok, _please_ , bantu aku bicara dengannya."

Hoseok menghela nafas, mulai merogoh saku _hoodie_ -nya untuk meraih sebuah kunci dengan gantungan Kumamon yang menghiasi. Cadangan kunci ruangan Yoongi yang memang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Bagaimana kunci cadangan itu bisa ada padanya, masih misteri.

"Kali ini kumaafkan karena kau telah berhasil membuatku jadi paman." Senyuman menyilaukan khas Jung Hoseok kembali, Namjoon sendiri dibuat bengong tapi tetap menerima kunci yang di berikan. "Selamat Namjoon! Jadilah ayah terbaik untuk keponakanku nantinya. _Bye bye_ ~"

Oh oh Namjoon tak pernah sebangga ini di hadapan Hoseok sebelumnya.

.

"Yoong?"

Namjoon di sambut kegelapan saat telah berhasil membuka pintu ruangan. Namjoon tidak terlalu menyukai gelap, tapi Yoongi justru kebalikannya. Di dalam kegelapan sana, sosok mungil itu terlihat dengan mudah. Berada pada kursi putarnya di kelilingi cahaya temaram yang berasal dari perangkat komputer di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar Namjoon mengukir senyum, berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. Semakin dekat jaraknya dengan Yoongi, terlihat sang pemilik ruangan yang telinganya disumpal _earphone_ putih, sesekali tubuhnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti _beat_ musik yang ia dengarkan. Namjoon ingat, Min Yoongi yang seperti ini adalah Min Yoongi yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dulu. Rasa yang masih sama hingga di detik sekarang ia memeluk Yoongi dari belakang.

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh." Bisikan dari Namjoon membuat Yoongi yang sempat menegang kembali rileks.

Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang otomatis mengizinkan dirinya tenggelam lebih jauh dalam pelukan Namjoon.

"Kau pikir berapa banyak lagi stok maaf yang aku punya hingga kau terus menerus memintanya dariku?" Sebuah sindiran khas Min Yoongi dan Namjoon menerimanya dengan lapang dada, bahkan jika harus menerima pukulan sekalipun.

"Aku harap masih tersisa satu untukku hari ini."

Saat Yoongi hanya menghela nafas, Namjoon tahu ia sudah mendapatkan angka satu itu. Dan Namjoon membalas dengan beberapa kecupan di pucuk kepalanya. Yoongi punya aroma pohon pinus yang menenangkan, memang pilihan aneh untuk selera parfum.

Perlahan kedua tangan Yoongi juga mulai terangkat. Mengusap lembut tangan Namjoon yang masih melingkari pundaknya, "Kau sudah melihatnya?" Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar seolah sang pembicara terlalu takut mendengar jawabannya nanti.

"Dua garis merah?"

Yoongi tertawa, lalu satu pukulan cukup keras ia berikan untuk lengan Namjoon. "Sebutan yang bagus untuk calon anakmu, Namjoon."

"Kau bahagia?"

Jika bisa Yoongi ingin berteriak kalau ia makhluk bumi yang paling bahagia saat ini. Namun hanya anggukan kepala dan senyum tulus yang ia keluarkan.

"Kau sendiri, bahagia?"

"Tak pernah sebahagia ini dalam hidupku. Terimakasih untuk segalanya, hyung."

Siang itu Namjoon menciumnya, membuat Yoongi tersenyum sepanjang hari dan melupakan rasa kesalnya.

.

.

.

 _ **"And there will be someone that comes along one day and offers you an entire galaxy when you only expected a single planet." -Unknown**_

 _(10th week of pregnancy)_

"Mau kemana?"

Yoongi sedikit terlonjak dalam langkah yang ia ambil saat suara Namjoon memenuhi ruang kamar dengan pertanyaannya. Memutar kembali langkahnya untuk menghadap Namjoon yang sudah sepenuhnya bangun dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Kau butuh sesuatu, hyung?" Pertanyaan kedua darinya.

Sebenarnya diam-diam Yoongi sedikit takjub, Namjoon biasanya adalah tipe orang yang mati sementara dalam tidur, Yoongi bertaruh jika bom meledak sekalipun di depan rumah mereka ia tak akan bangun. Kali ini Namjoon terbangun hanya karena suara langkah kaki Yoongi, juga kehangatan di sisi lain ranjang yang menghilang. Entah keajaiban seperti apa yang menghampiri rumah mereka malam ini.

"Makan ramyeon." Pada dasarnya Yoongi memang bukan orang yang banyak bicara. Tapi semenjak hamil, kemalasannya untuk bersuara dan merangkai kata semakin menjadi saja.

Namjoon mengerutkan kening, apalagi saat matanya melirik jam di atas dinding sana. "Di jam dua pagi?"

Sebuah anggukan beserta jawaban, "Memang tidak boleh?" Dalam hati sudah bersiap menendang Namjoon jika berani melarangnya.

"Boleh saja, asal aku yang memasak. Ayo!" Namjoon menyibak selimut hangatnya. Lalu menyusul Yoongi yang sudah nyaris berada di depan pintu.

"Ah, pakai sweatermu, Yoong." Ia membelokan langkah menuju lemari di sebelah kanan ruangan, mencari _sweater_ hitam milik Yoongi disana.

Demi Tuhan, sekarang jam dua pagi di bulan Januari yang masih beku. Namjoon rasa piyama saja tak membantu Yoongi hangat.

"Namjoon, kita hanya ke dapur. Bukan keluar rumah, bodoh." Sedari tadi Yoongi diam saja melihat suaminya yang terus bicara dan mengacak-ngacak lemari. "Sweaterku di lemari gantung sebelah kiri!" Tapi Yoongi yang sebenarnya memang sedikit kedinginan, karena itu ia semakin ingin makan ramyeon dengan asap yang masih mengepul. "Cepatlah!"

"Jangan berteriak, Yoongi, anak kita nanti ketakutan." Namjoon menghampirinya lagi bersama sweater yang sudah ia temukan berkat petunjuk Yoongi.

Membantu Yoongi memakai _sweater_ , sementara ia mendengarkan omelan lagi. Akhir-akhir ini ia semakin sering mendapatkannya dari Yoongi, Hoseok bilang ' _sih_ itu bawaan bayi. Hoseok bukan dokter, tapi anehnya Namjoon percaya padanya.

"Kau tidak akan menghancurkan dapurku di jam dua pagi kan?"

"Hyung, aku tidak separah itu. Hanya ramyeon, bukan hal yang sulit."

.

Hanya ramyeon instan, memang bukan hal yang sulit. Tapi akan berbeda jika Kim Namjoon yang membuatnya.

"Namjoon, airnya terlalu banyak jadi tidak ada rasanya." Komentar dari Yoongi setelah satu suapan ia telan.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah mengikuti petunjuk pada kemasannya."

Namun saat mencoba ramyeon yang mangkuknya sudah Yoongi jauhkan (tanda ia tak ingin memakannya lagi), Namjoon setuju dengan apa yang di katakan Yoongi. "Kau benar, ini tidak enak. Kubuatkan lagi saja, tunggu ya."

Belum sempat ia berdiri dari kursinya, Yoongi menggenggam tangannya di atas meja. Dan senyum manis yang muncul darinya sama sekali tidak ada dalam prediksi Namjoon malam ini, apalagi setelah kegagalan ramyeon yang sedang sangat ingin Yoongi nikmati.

"Terimakasih, Namjoonie. Tapi aku sudah tidak ingin makan ramyeon."

Manis, serius. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Min Yoongi yang tadi mengomel saat Namjoon memakaikannya _sweater_. Jadi untuk sesaat Namjoon tak berkutik, menikmati pemandangan langka dari Yoongi di hadapannya.

"Aku mengantuk." Gumaman lain dari Yoongi, menyadarkan Namjoon dari lamunan indahnya.

"Ah, kau mau kembali tidur?"

Lalu Yoongi mengangguk, membuat Namjoon nyaris memekik norak tentang betapa imutnya Yoongi yang ini. Rambut hitam yang mencuat berantakan, mata sipitnya yang sayu, bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut. Entah ini efek kehamilannya atau bagaimana, yang jelas Namjoon tak bisa berhenti bersyukur.

"Ba..baiklah, kita ke kamar dan tidur." Namjoon berdiri dari kursinya, memutari meja makan untuk menghampiri Yoongi. "Mau kugendong atau.."

"Jalan saja."

"Oke." Tangan kanan Namjoon melingkari pundak Yoongi, memberi topangan tambahan saat ia berjalan karena Yoongi terlihat akan tertidur saat itu juga.

"Maaf, aku mengacaukan ramyeon-mu."

Di minggu kesepuluh kehamilannya ini, rasa mual memang tidak begitu menganggu Yoongi. _Morning sickness_ yang banyak di khawatirkan saat kehamilan juga tidak banyak Yoongi rasakan, hanya beberapa kali saja, itupun masih bisa Yoongi tangani dengan tidur lebih lama dan bangun di siang hari. Akibatnya ia akan melewati sarapan. Bangun tidur hanya mau minum susu. Yang menjadi masalah adalah nafsu makannya yang berkurang drastis. Selama Namjoon bekerja, ibunya atau ibu Yoongi akan berkunjung untuk memantau keadaan Yoongi yang memang jadi mengambil cuti di tiga bulan pertama kehamilan untuk istirahat total. Tapi namanya juga Min Yoongi, tetap saja berkutat dengan _beat-beat_ musik dalam studionya di rumah.

Intinya sekarang Namjoon merasa bersalah sekali karena sudah mengacaukan nafsu makan Yoongi yang tadi muncul.

"Kau tidak meminta maaf karena telah mengacaukan hidupku?" Ucap Yoongi diiringi tawa kecilnya.

" _Rhyme_ yang bagus, hyung."

"Benarkah? Akan aku masukan sebagai lirik lagu dari _beat_ yang sedang kukerjakan."

Mungkin seperti, _kau meminta maaf karena mengacaukan ramyeon-ku tapi dimana maafmu untuk hidupku yang kau buat kacau_. Menurut mereka itu akan jadi lirik yang keren.

"Berhenti bekerja dan beristirahatlah. Apa gunanya kau mengambil cuti?"

Mereka telah sampai di kamar, Namjoon pilih menggunakan kamar tamu di lantai bawah untuk melanjutkan malam mereka di banding harus menaiki tangga lagi menuju kamar utama dengan Yoongi yang sudah setengah tidur.

Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan Yoongi di ranjang, membantu melepas sandal rumah yang Yoongi kenakan. Saat tanpa di duga Yoongi masih memiliki kesadaran untuk membalas pertanyaan Namjoon, "Untuk bisa bersama denganmu, tapi kau malah terus pergi bekerja."

Ingin sekali Namjoon ikut mengambil cuti juga besoknya, tapi saat itu _deadline_ masih terlalu penting baginya.

.

.

.

 _ **"It's easy to hate. It takes strength to be gentle and kind." -The Smiths**_

 _(Thirty four weeks of pregnancy)_

"Hyung, please, pulanglah."

Jika bukan Jung Hoseok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, sudah pasti Yoongi akan menendang tulang kering orang itu. Lima menit lebih Yoongi tertahan di depan pintu masuk studio rekaman dengan Hoseok yang terus menerus memohon agar ia kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat. Seperti ingin mengetes sampai dimana batas kesabaran ibu hamil yang nyaris melahirkan seperti Yoongi.

"Tidak. Aku akan masuk ke dalam dan memastikan anak-anak itu menyanyikan laguku dengan baik."

Lihat, kehamilan tiga puluh empat minggu sama sekali tidak mengurangi dedikasi Min Yoongi terhadap pekerjaannya. Dan sekarang seseorang coba menghalanginya dengan tatapan memohon layaknya tokoh kucing dalam film Shrek yang semalam Yoongi tonton maraton tiap chapternya.

"Biar aku saja yang pastikan hal itu."

"Kau bukan orang yang menciptakannya, bodoh."

"Hyung, tapi aku mengerti seleramu. Jadi pulanglah~"

"Minggir!" Ini mulai menyebalkan. Ia sampai berteriak penuh frustasi dan bahkan nyaris menangis. Pinggangnya mulai terasa sakit karena berdiri terlalu lama, tapi justru Hoseok semakin menyebalkan.

"Astaga, kau sudah nyaris melahirkan dan masih keras kepala seperti ini."

Hoseok memang pada dasarnya orang yang mudah peka. Saat menyadari ketidaknyamanan di raut wajah sahabatnya, ia semakin mendekat dan merangkul pundak Yoongi untuk memberinya topangan tambahan. Yoongi sendiri dengan senang hati bersandar padanya sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Diam-diam Hoseok mengumpat. Terlalu sering bertemu sisi Yoongi yang 'baik-baik saja' seperti ini tak menjadikannya terbiasa. "Hyung!"

"Minggir! Aku dan calon anakku tidak selemah yang orang-orang pikirkan."

"Aku tahu kalian kuat, tapi berjaga-jaga apa salahnya? Akan kuhubungi Namjoon saja kalau begitu."

Jika sudah begini, Hoseok tidak punya pilihan lagi selain Namjoon. Seseorang yang jelas lebih berhak mengatur Yoongi di banding siapapun. Satu tangannya bersiap merogoh saku jaket tempat ia menaruh ponsel.

Tapi sebuah peringatan lagi dari Yoongi kembali membuatnya tidak berkutik, "Menghubunginya dan kau tidak akan kuanggap teman lagi, Hoseok-ah."

Sungguh, Min Yoongi yang biasanya saja sudah sangat sulit di tangani. Lalu ini, Min Yoongi versi hamil menjadi lima kali lipat lebih sulit di atasi.

"Arrggghh jadi apa maumu sekarang?!"

"Izinkan aku masuk dan mengikuti seluruh proses rekaman sampai selesai."

Hoseok bisa apa selain menurut kan? Untuk beberapa saat ia menatap dalam diam Yoongi yang mengenakan _hoodie_ hitam berukuran besar (bahkan lebih besar dari yang biasa Hoseok kenakan), masih memikirkan cara lain selain menyerah dan menuruti keinginannya.

"Dengan satu syarat, aku harus tetap bersamamu sampai selesai."

Ya memang tak ada cara lain, sialnya.

"Memang kapan kau tidak melakukan hal itu, bodoh?" Yoongi tertawa kecil merayakan kemenangannya. Selain karena wajah merana Hoseok yang masih merangkulnya ini adalah hiburan menyenangkan baginya dan si kecil dalam perutnya.

Mereka mulai berjalan perlahan. Hoseok masih memberi topangan tambahan pada Yoongi yang bahkan jalan saja sudah kesulitan. Hoseok tak ingin bertanya bagaimana caranya Yoongi sampai ke gedung agensi dengan kondisi begini. Meski ia bertaruh bahwa Yoongi menyetir sendiri seperti biasa, yang mana membuat Hoseok semakin gatal ingin mengadu pada Namjoon yang entah sedang berada dimana.

"Ck benar-benar, perutmu bahkan terlihat akan meledak kapan saja."

Meski dengan _hoodie_ yang ia kanakan, tetap saja perut besar Yoongi masih terlihat dan menjadi point utama penglihatan siapapun.

"Yak! Kau pikir Jungkookie mengandung bahan peledak dan semacamnya?!"

Tangan Hoseok pada kenop pintu, tertahan untuk segera memutarnya karena ucapan Yoongi barusan. "Jungkookie?"

Satu lagi senyuman manis Yoongi hari itu, anggap saja sebagai bayaran Hoseok yang dibuat kesal setengah mati sejak tadi.

"Bagus kan? _Baby Kookie_." Sebenarnya ini masih rahasia. Tapi entah bagaimana aura Hoseok yang selalu menyenangkan (walaupun sempat sangat menyebalkan di awal perdebatan), membuat Yoongi juga jadi tak bisa menyembunyikan keantusiasannya soal nama yang ia dapat dari hasil pemikiran semalaman penuh.

" _Aigoo_ imut sekali, hyung! Idemu atau Namjoon? Oh oh atau ide kalian berdua?!"

Helaan nafas yang pertama kali Yoongi berikan sebagai jawaban, lalu melanjutkan Hoseok yang hampir membuka pintu ruangan. Seketika _beat_ demi _beat_ musik menyapa pendengarannya. Hal ini yang ia butuhkan agar dapat menyuarakan lagi sekeping isi pikirannya pada sang sahabat.

"Namjoon tidak pulang ke rumah semalam."

Hoseok tahu ia telah salah bicara. Paling tidak, ia menemukan alasan tambahan menghubungi Namjoon hari itu selain mengadu tentang Yoongi yang menyetir seorang diri.

Bagaimana Namjoon bisa melarang Yoongi melakukan itu kalau ia saja tidak ada disana untuk Yoongi.

.

.

.

 _ **"You don't deserve a paragraph. You deserve a thousand book written about how amazing you are." -Unknown**_

 _1 September_

Segala hal negatif memang akan selalu indentik dengan rumah sakit, karena itu Namjoon tidak pernah menyukai bangunan tersebut. Tapi kini ia tidak punya pilihan selain berlari lebih jauh menyusuri salah satu lorong disana. Panik, jelas. Hoseok yang sama paniknya menelepon dan mengumpat beberapa kata sebelum akhirnya sampai pada sebuah inti. Siang tadi, Yoongi di temukan pingsan di dalam studionya, saat itu Hoseok yang menemukannya langsung menghubungi Namjoon dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Tapi si brengsek Namjoon mematikan ponselnya karena sedang melakukan proses rekaman bersama salah satu artis. Hoseok mencoba lagi tengah malamnya, saat Namjoon sudah berada di basement dan bersiap pulang.

Dengan kabar berbeda dari yang ingin ia sampaikan tadi siang. Yoongi sudah menjalani operasinya. Kata 'sudah' disana semakin menggambarkan betapa brengseknya seorang Kim Namjoon. Si brengsek yang akan sangat rela berlutut pada Yoongi nanti untuk memohon maafnya.

Namjoon tiba di lorong ICU, dimana berkumpul orang-orang yang ia kenali. Orangtuanya, orang tua Yoongi, kakak laki-laki Yoongi, juga Jung Hoseok yang kini tengah melangkah cepat menghampirinya, bersama satu kepalan tangan melayang tepat mengenai pipi kanannya hingga tersungkur di lantai. Entah Hoseok meninju dengan tenaga penuh atau memang Namjoon sendiri tak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk berdiri tegak.

"Kau tahu orang seperti apa aku ini 'kan, Namjoon?"

Ya, Jung Hoseok. Si pemilik unsur positif berlebih yang menjadikannya nyaris tak pernah marah. Bahkan dulu masih bisa tersenyum saat memberitahu Namjoon perihal cedera yang dialaminya dan kemungkinan besar mengharuskannya mundur sebagai tim _dancer_ dan koreografer. Itu Jung Hoseok yang ia kenal, lalu seseorang yang baru saja memukulnya dengan kepalan tangan penuh tetaplah Jung Hoseok. Hanya saja dalam versi kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi Kim Namjoon.

"Aku tahu. Jadi tolong biarkan aku melihat Yoongi dan memohon maaf."

Walau bagaimanapun Namjoon yang paling tahu bahwa maaf yang ia minta tidak akan merubah apapun. Kekecewaan Yoongi dan bagi Namjoon sendiri adalah rasa bersalah yang harus ia tanggung seumur hidup.

.

Tangannya gemetar hebat saat akan memutar kenop pintu ruang rawat Yoongi. Sebelumnya, ibu Namjoon mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Yoongi sehat, begitupun anak laki-laki mereka yang sekarang sedang berada di ruang khusus bayi. Ya, laki-laki. Namjoon memeluk ibunya penuh haru ketika mengetahui hal tersebut. Ia putuskan untuk menemui Yoongi terlebih dahulu sebelum bertemu sang jagoan kecil. Saat pintu terbuka, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Yoongi berbaring di ranjang di tengah ruangan sana.

Yoongi tampak lebih mungil dari terakhir kali ia lihat atau karena ranjangnya terlalu besar, yang pasti, Namjoon ingin sekali membawa sosok yang telah berjuang selama sembilan bulan itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Namjoonie?"

Panggilan khusus dari Yoongi serta suara lemahnya cukup menghancurkan Namjoon dalam langkah yang sedang ia ambil. Hanya pada kondisi tertentu Yoongi akan memanggilnya _Namjoonie,_ sekaligus sebagai sebuah tanda saat sosok tegarnya sudah tidak mampu menopang diri. Kondisi dimana Yoongi sangat membutuhkan Namjoon.

"Ya, hyung. Aku disini."

Tanpa sadar langkah telah membawanya tepat di sisi ranjang, Yoongi menatap dengan mata sayu khasnya juga senyum kecil yang masih tampak manis walau bibirnya tidak semerah biasanya. Namjoon tidak mengerti mengapa Yoongi memberikan senyumnya saat yang pantas Namjoon dapatkan adalah sebuah makian.

"Apa kau terkejut aku sudah tidak gendut lagi?" Usaha Yoongi mencairkan suasana sama sekali tidak berhasil. Senyum yang ia ukir di bibirnya jelas tidak mencapai matanya yang justru meredup tertutupi kekecewaan.

Sebesar apapun keinginan Namjoon memeluk Yoongi detik ini juga, ia tak punya lagi sisa keberanian. Ia takut pelukannya justru akan menambah hancur Yoongi-nya, atau malah meledakkan dirinya karena rasa bersalah yang terus menekan. Jadi yang Namjoon lakukan hanya berlutut tepat di sisi ranjang Yoongi, dimana pandangan matanya menghadap lurus tangan kanan Yoongi yang ditusuk jarum infus.

"Maaf." Satu kata yang pada akhirnya mampu ia suarakan bersama airmata yang untuk pertama kalinya ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

Otaknya terlalu sibuk bekerja memutar ulang percakapannya dengan Yoongi, malam dimana sosok tegar Min Yoongi luruh dalam tangisan kekhawatiran tentang menghadapi proses kelahiran nanti. Lalu Namjoon dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi, mengobral janji bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkan Yoongi satu detikpun jika saat itu tiba.

"Maaf tak menepati janji, maaf membuatmu menghadapi semuanya seorang diri. Maaf, hyung." Namjoon bicara dalam tangisnya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Yoongi yang pada dasarnya memang sedang berpura-pura juga tidak dapat menahan lagi luapan emosinya. Ia masih sangat ketakutan, bahkan gemetar di telapak tangannya belum hilang. Tapi ia tahu semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, anaknya sehat dan kondisinya sendiri tidak terlalu buruk. Jadi permasalahan yang tersisa ada pada suami cerobohnya yang mungkin masih merasakan ketakutan yang sama dengan Yoongi.

"Berdiri, Namjoonie." Di sela-sela isakan Yoongi berusaha bicara. Melihat Namjoon yang hancur seperti ini, bukanlah kemauannya. Ia kesal, tentu saja. Namun di sisi lain, Namjoon lah yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini. "Berhenti menangis dan peluk aku, bodoh! Ucapkan selamat padaku karena berhasil melahirkan anak kita. Cium aku, Namjoonie."

Beberapa detik Namjoon hanya menatap kosong pada Yoongi di atas ranjang sana, airmatanya berhenti begitu saja, pun aliran udara ke paru-parunya karena Namjoon juga menahan nafas dalam detik tersebut. Kemudian, saat otaknya kembali berjalan normal dan menyadari Yoongi dibuat kesulitan bernafas oleh isakannya sendiri, Namjoon bangkit berdiri. Mencondongkan tubuhnya perlahan untuk memeluk Yoongi yang berbaring dengan hati-hati. Menenggelamkan tubuh mungil berbalut selimut itu sepenuhnya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Terimakasih, hyung. Kau sudah bekerja keras sembilan bulan ini. Anak kita lahir sehat dan tampan. Aku yakin kita akan menjadi orangtua terbaik untuknya." Kalimat demi kalimat yang Namjoon bisikan tepat di telinga Yoongi membuat sang ibu muda berangsur tenang. Yoongi sudah bernafas normal meski satu dua isakannya masih keluar.

Namjoon menjaga posisi mereka tetap seperti itu nyaris sepuluh menit setelahnya. Kaos abu-abu yang ia kenakan basah oleh air mata Yoongi yang nyaman bersandar di dadanya, lalu bagian belakang kaosnya kusut karena remasan demi remasan Yoongi disana. Tapi kenyamanan luar biasa mereka dapatkan disana.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" Yoongi bergumam, suara seraknya membuat Namjoon ingin memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Sayangnya, bekas jahitan yang masih basah di perut Yoongi menghalangi niat Namjoon.

"Siapa? Jungkookie kita?"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menarik diri, walaupun jarak yang ia ambil masih belum keluar dari lingkup pelukan Namjoon. Alisnya bekerut dalam serta matanya yang sembab menatap penuh penasaran. "Aku belum mengatakan padamu siapa namanya."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, nyaris tertawa tapi ia tahan. Lebih memilih membuat bibirnya bekerja untuk melakukan hal lain, mengecup bibir Yoongi misalnya. Bonus sedikit lumatan kecil karena ia begitu merindukan rasa disana.

"Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu saat berbicara sendiri dengan perutmu? Kau terus mengatakan _baby Kookie_ atau _uri Jungkookie_ tanpa sadar."

"Dan kau setuju dengan nama itu?"

" _Baby Kookie and baby Yoongie. I think it's perfect for me_ ."

Yoongi mendengus kesal, bibirnya mengerucut dan telapak tangannya yang bebas jarum infus melayang keras di pundak Namjoon. "Aku bukan _baby_ -mu!"

Namjoon tak menghindar, membiarkan pundaknya menjadi sasaran pukulan kecil Yoongi. Ia bisa bernafas lega, semua sudah tampak baik-baik saja. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Memang bukan, tapi kau adalah ibu dari _baby_ -ku."

"Aku mau di panggil _appa_ olehnya!"

"Baiklah, tapi jika suatu saat nanti Kookie bertanya siapa ibunya, kau harus bertanggung jawab, hyung."

"Namjoon sialan!"

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 _ **"In a world as temporary as this, the scariest thing is to think that something will last forever." -Daren Colbert**_

"Joonie.."

Uh, lagi? Rasanya baru sedetik yang lalu Namjoon bisa memejamkan mata diselimuti kedamaian. Meski kali ini ia tak mendengar suara tangisan baby Kookie mereka seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, melainkan gumaman Yoongi yang terdengar tepat di telinganya, menghantarkan hembusan tak kasat mata yang membuat bulu kuduknya mendadak berdiri.

"Jungkookie sudah tertidur lagi, Yoongs, tenang saja." Ucapnya asal di ambang batas kesadaran. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan waktu tidurnya yang berharga.

"Aku tahu, tapi sekarang aku yang tidak bisa tidur."

Sialnya Namjoon lupa bahwa semenjak kehadiran Kookie di rumah mereka, status bayi justru bertambah menjadi dua. Sikap manja Min Yoongi jadi bertambah dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya yang bahkan tidak mencapai satu lipat pun.

"Jadi mau kubuatkan susu juga?"

Namjoon masih belum mampu membuka matanya secara utuh, jadi ia melewatkan wajah cemberut sang suami di jam dua pagi. "Kau pikir aku bayi?!"

Nada tinggi yang Yoongi gunakan berhasil membangunkan Namjoon secara paksa. Ia menoleh dan mendapati suaminya sudah dalam posisi duduk lengkap dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah. Jika sudah begini, tak ada yang bisa Namjoon lakukan selain menuruti semua keinginannya. Aneh memang, saat masa kehamilannya Yoongi sama sekali jauh dari kata manja dan segala unsur keimutan lainnya, malah selalu terlihat menyeramkan di mata Namjoon. Lalu seakan balas dendam, sifat anehnya justru muncul di saat Kookie sudah dua bulan menghirup udara dunia. Saat Namjoon menceritakan hal ini pada ibunya, Hoseok, atau bahkan ibu mertuanya, jawaban mereka selalu sama. 'Apa salahnya memanjakan pasanganmu?!' ya memang tidak salah, hanya saja sifat aneh Yoongi ini muncul di saat-saat yang seperti sengaja menyiksa suaminya. Mungkin ini balasan Tuhan secara tidak langsung untuk ketidakhadiran Namjoon pada saat Yoongi benar-benar membutuhkannya di ruang operasi waktu itu.

Namjoon berusaha keras meninggalkan posisi berbaring-super- nyamannya, ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang masih menatap tajam sekaligus memelas. Serius, Namjoon tidak mungkin menang kalau sudah begini.

"Oke, baiklah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa tidur kembali?" Namjoon menahan nada suaranya serendah mungkin agar Yoongi tak merasakan kejengkelannya sedikitpun.

Beberapa saat tak ada jawaban, Yoongi terlihat sedang memilah-milih dalam otaknya hal apa yang sedang paling ia inginkan. Namjoon diam-diam mempersiapkan diri untuk hasil terburuk sekalipun.

"Temani aku menonton film."

Di jam dua pagi? Baiklah sepertinya Namjoon mendapatkan yang terburuk itu. "Tidak bisa besok?" Sahutnya, mencoba persentase terkecil dari keberuntungannya.

"Besok aku sudah menyetujui tawaran kencan dari laki-laki tampan bernama Kim Jungkook, persetujuan itu berlaku sepanjang hari selama puluhan tahun ke depan."

Kombinasi wajah datar dan kalimat minim emosi dari Yoongi menggelitik Namjoon untuk tertawa. Pikirannya jadi meliar ke masa depan saat nanti sang _baby Kookie_ akan meminta pendapat mereka soal cara mengajak kencan seseorang yang ia suka. Meski tentu saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat, mengingat baru dua bulan ini sang bayi mungil menghirup udara dunia. Dan ketika hari itu datang, mungkin Namjoon akan sangat bangga menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang ayah.

"Ya!" Sebuah seruan beserta tepukan keras di bahu Namjoon dari Yoongi yang semakin kesal karena merasa ditertawakan. Padahal tadi ia sama sekali tidak berniat melucu. "Mau menemaniku atau tidak?!"

Namjoon berhasil menghentikan tawanya, mendaratkan tangan di kepala yang lebih tua guna mengusak lembut helaian hitam disana. Yoongi pernah bilang ia ingin merubah warna rambutnya setelah melahirkan, tapi sepertinya belum punya waktu untuk hal itu.

"Film apa yang akan kita tonton?"

" _8 Mile_!"

Namjoon lupa kapan terakhir kali menikmati sebuah senyum dari Yoongi. Ia tahu sejak awal terlalu banyak kesamaan dalam dirinya dan Yoongi. Ya, terlalu banyak hingga mampu membangun jembatan pemisah di antara mereka. Malam ini, Namjoon berniat menggunakan jembatan itu untuk sekedar memberi pelukan hangat pada Yoongi dan membisikan kata terimakasih yang semakin jarang mereka ucapkan pada satu sama lain.

"Seingatku ini akan jadi kesepuluh kalinya kita menonton _8 Mile_." Ya, lima kali dari keingingan Namjoon, dan yang lima kalinya lagi adalah keinginan Yoongi. Mereka sepakat _8 Mile_ merupakan film terbaik sepanjang masa.

"Ck, bahkan saat Jungkook dewasa pun kita akan tetap menontonnya kan, Namjoon?!" Lengkap dengan seringai mematikan ala Min Yoongi dan segala kebenarannya. Diam-diam bahkan Yoongi tahu, Namjoon sering menggumamkan lirik _Beautiful_ dari Eminem untuk meninabobokan sang _baby Kookie_. Konyol sekali memang, tapi Yoongi tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat tanpa sengaja mengetahui fakta itu.

"Yeah, _because it's fucking Eminem_!" Sekarang Namjoon juga tersenyum lebar, melupakan sepenuhnya rasa kantuk tadi.

"Dilarang mengumpat di rumahku, Kim Namjoon." Yoongi mengingatkan peraturan baru mereka semenjak kehadiran Jungkook, meski tawanya sempat lolos juga. "Ayo! Kubuatkan popcorn sebagai teman menonton."

Malam itu Namjoon lagi-lagi memprotes cara Yoongi memuji ketampanan laki-laki lain, walaupun itu seorang Eminem sekalipun.

.

.

.

 _ **"Falling for him wasn't falling at all. It was walking into a house and suddenly knowing you are at home." -Unknown**_

Menurut Namjoon, Yoongi itu mungil, dan penyakit sekedar flu sekalipun membuatnya terlihat semakin mengecil. Jadi yang paling ingin Namjoon lakukan adalah terus berada di sampingnya sampai melihat sendiri kondisi Yoongi membaik, bahkan kalau bisa ia ingin mengantongi Yoongi agar bisa dibawa kemanapun dan memastikannya tetap hangat. Serbuan protes akan senantiasa datang dari si pria mungil yang sedang sakit itu jika Namjoon menyuarakan pemikiran tersebut.

Lalu, makhluk mungil lainnya muncul. Kali ini jauh lebih mungil dari Min Yoongi dan keinginan Namjoon untuk melindunginya otomatis bertambah jutaan kali lipat. Jadi saat keduanya jatuh sakit di hari yang sama, Namjoon berharap dirinya juga ikut sakit, karena menjadi satu-satunya yang sehat sementara tubuh dua orang paling berharga dalam di hidupnya sedang merasa tak nyaman adalah sebuah siksaan sendiri bagi Namjoon.

"Badai salju sialan!"

Giliran cuaca buruk yang menjadi sasaran umpatannya. Kesekian kali ia mengintip keluar melalui jendela rumah, gumpalan salju masih terus bersemangat menghujani bumi. Membuat keluarga kecilnya terjebak di dalam rumah dengan Kookie yang sesekali merengek tak nyaman akibat suhu tubuhnya yang di atas normal. Badai salju menahan mereka untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, juga tak ada dokter yang bisa mereka panggil ke rumah. Di tambah Yoongi yang tak pernah melepaskan Jungkook sejak tadi pagi, kini ikut bersin-bersin dan diam-diam mengeluhkan pusing di kepalanya. Hanya menggerutu kecil, sebab Yoongi yakin Namjoon akan semakin panik jika tahu satu orang lagi juga ikut sakit.

"Sekedar informasi saja, barusan kau mengumpat di dekat bayi lima bulan."

"Dan bayi itu anak Kim Namjoon dan Min Yoongi, harusnya Kookie sudah terbiasa mendengar umpatanmu sejak masih dalam kandungan."

"Serius kau akan memperlakukan orang yang sedang sakit seperti ini?!"

Namjoon mendengus, lalu berjalan menjauhi jendela menuju dua makhluk di sofa sana. Yoongi masih mendekap erat Jungkook yang berbalut selimut biru. Untungnya si mungil nomor dua kini sedang tertidur, setelah sebelumnya hanya menangis dan merengek tak nyaman. Kesekian kali Namjoon menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Yoongi dan masih merasakan panas yang seperti sebelumnya, lalu ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Jungkook dengan cara yang jauh lebih lembut, sebab menurut Namjoon, Jungkook terlihat sangat rapuh bahkan wajahnya saja tak lebih besar dari telapak tangannya hingga Namjoon selalu memiliki kekhawatiran berlebih saat berada di dekat sang bayi.

"Maaf." Gumamnya sembari duduk di samping Yoongi, tangannya otomatis mendarat di bahu sang suami yang juga refleks merapatkan tubuhnya guna mencari kehangatan tambahan. "Aku merasa tak berguna sekali saat ini.."

 _Cup_

Satu kecupan mendarat tiba-tiba di bibirnya. Min Yoongi selalu tahu cara mengembalikan pikirannya yang mulai melantur kemana-mana. "Kau ada disini bersama kami saja sudah menjadi hal yang berguna, Namjoonah." Dan Namjoon dibuat berpikir lagi, tentang waktunya yang sepertinya terlalu banyak dihabiskan di luar untuk bekerja. Sementara Yoongi memutuskan mengambil cuti selama setahun meski ia akan diam-diam menyempatkan diri bekerja dalam studio di rumah saat Jungkook sudah tertidur.

Namjoon juga ikut menyamankan diri dalam posisinya, mendekap erat Yoongi dan berharap panas tubuhnya bisa terbagi. Badai salju yang menyerang kota saat Namjoon telah sampai di rumah adalah fakta yang tak bisa berhenti ia syukuri. Dua orang terpenting dalam hidup Namjoon sedang sangat membutuhkannya, walau hanya sekedar kehadiran yang tidak begitu berguna. Setidaknya mereka merasa jauh lebih aman dengan keberadaan Namjoon.

"Hey, mau melakukan hal yang keren untuk Kookie?"

"Hah?" Namjoon menatap bingung Yoongi yang justru malah sedikit menyeringai. Entah sepertinya demam membuatnya semakin menyeramkan saat menyeringai begitu. "Apa kau akan memintaku menerobos badai salju untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

"Bodoh! Hanya butuh lima menit bagi Kookie membeku di luar sana." Yoongi terlihat mati-matian menahan makian lainnya, tak ingin mengganggu tidur pulas si kecil yang begitu sulit di dapatkan. "Ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Apapun itu akan kulakukan, katakan saja, Yoongs."

"Kau tidak mengenakan apapun lagi dibalik _sweater_ itu kan?"

"Apa kau mau aku memberikan adik untuk Kookie?" Kali ini satu kepalan tangan mendarat di kepala Namjoon dan Yoongi bergerak menjauhi rangkulan hangat sang suami. "Astaga, katakan dengan jelas kalau begitu."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan cepat menuju kamar mereka masih dengan Jungkook dalam dekapannya. Namjoon sempat mengira Yoongi marah padanya dan sudah berniat menyusul ke kamar saat Yoongi kembali menuju ke arahnya, kali ini ia membawa satu lagi selimut berwarna merah muda (yang mereka siapkan untuk kemungkinan Kookie adalah anak perempuan) di salah satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Buka bajumu." Sebuah perintah tak terbantahkan seolah Min Yoongi sedang bertransformasi sebagai pimpinan perang.

Namjoon sama sekali tak diberi pilihan untuk mempertanyakan alasannya, apalagi menolak. Jadi ia menurut, membuka sweater rajut merah tua miliknya, dan membiarkan suhu ruangan menyapa langsung kulit yang terekspos. "Sudah, sekarang apa?" Masih sempat menyeringai saat samar-samar melihat pipi Yoongi yang memerah karena menatap tubuhnya cukup lama.

"Ehem.." berdehem sekali untuk menghilangkah gugup. Mendadak ingat cerita Hoseok yang mengatakan kalau Namjoon jadi rajin pergi ke _gym_ sebelum pernikahan dilaksanakan. Lalu secara hati-hati Yoongi berdiri dari duduk nyamannya, berhadapan dengan Namjoon yang masih dalam posisi duduk dan sudah kembali ke mode 'bingung'nya. Raut wajah Namjoon semakin lucu karena campuran terkejut dan bingung ketika Yoongi mengulurkan Jungkook yang berbalut selimut. "Gendong Kookie."

"Telanjang seperti ini?!"

Yoongi mengangguk sekali, berusaha terlihat serius meski ia sedang mati-matian menahan tawa. " _Skin-to-skin_ , Namjoon. Aku pernah baca kalau cara ini akan sangat membantu menstabilkan suhu tubuh bayi."

Setelahnya, Yoongi pikir akan ada banyak bantahan lain karena Namjoon adalah si jenius yang sering kurang puas dengan berbagai teori yang dikemukakan orang lain. Tapi tidak kali ini, Namjoon sigap menerima tubuh Jungkook dalam lengannya dan segera mendekapnya erat di dada. Yoongi membantunya menarik lepas selimut tebal yang membungkus si kecil, hingga hanya menyisakan Jungkook yang mengenakan pakaian bayi cukup tipis berlengan pendek di dekapan Namjoon sekarang. Sang bayi meronta kecil saat merasakan perpindahan tempat serta suhu tubuh lain yang bersentuhan dengannya. Namjoon sedikit terlonjak kaget karena suhu tubuh ekstrim yang sedang dimiliki anaknya. Tapi lalu ia refleks membuat suara ' _ssshh_ ' untuk membantu Jungkook merasa tenang kembali.

" _He's burning_ , Yoongs.." Salah satu kebiasaan Namjoon saat sedang panik adalah menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat dalam bahasa asing yang kebanyakan Yoongi tidak mengerti artinya. Untunglah yang barusan cukup mudah dipahami.

"Kau akan membuatnya lebih baik, Namjoonah." Yoongi berusaha menenangkan sembari menyampirkan dua selimut yang nyatanya cukup lebar pada pundak Namjoon. Ketenangan hanya topeng saja sebenarnya, Yoongi nyaris mati karena rasa khawatir yang sudah mencapai batas.

Selesai memastikan pemanas ruangan bersuhu cukup hangat, Yoongi ikut bergabung bersama dua orang lainnya di sofa. Mengambil sisi kanan di sebelah Namjoon dimana ia bisa mengklaim bahu terekspos sang suami yang cukup lengang, bersandar nyaman disana. Berusaha mengisi ulang energi positif agar pikiran-pikirannya juga ke arah yang positif. Bahwa Baby Kookie-nya adalah bayi yang kuat dan kondisinya akan membaik secepatnya, bahwa badai akan segera berhenti sehingga mereka bisa membawa Kookie ke klinik terdekat, bahwa keluarga kecil mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Hey, kau tahu.. aku mulai berpikir Kookie bermain terlalu banyak dengan Hoseok dibanding dirimu." Bisiknya pelan, suasana seolah mendukungnya untuk lebih terbuka.

"Benarkah? Semoga Kookie tidak sampai tumbuh seberisik dia."

"Namjoonah, kau tahu bukan itu intinya."

Sedari tadi, Namjoon sibuk memperhatikan Jungkook di lengannya. Mengaggumi tiap detail wajah sang bayi yang Hoseok bilang bagai duplikat dari Yoongi. Sekarang kalimat Yoongi memaksanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian, ia menoleh dan menemukan sang suami yang juga sedang menatapnya. Sinar di matanya sedikit meredup, Namjoon menjadikan hal itu sebagai tanda keseriusan arah obrolan mereka.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan berusaha menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Kookie. Kalau perlu aku akan membawanya ke studio, memperkenalkan dia pada pekerjaan yang dicintai kedua orangtuanya. Siapa tahu anak kita nantinya akan menjadi _the next Eminem_ yang menggemparkan dunia?"

Dan berhasil, Yoongi tersenyum karena ocehan konyol Namjoon yang sama sekali tak menginginkan keseriusan di antara mereka saat ini. Karena dari yang sudah-sudah, semua pembicaraan serius mereka akan berujung pada perdebatan, dan Namjoon tak ingin kehangatan yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan susah payah malam ini lenyap begitu saja.

" _The next Eminem_ terdengar lebih baik, Namjoonah, dibanding _The next Jung Hoseok_ dengan segala keberisikannya."

.

.

.

 ** _"We live on a blue planet that circles around a ball of fire next to a moon that moves the sea, and you don't believe in miracles?" -Unknown_**

Selama ini Yoongi tidak begitu suka pesta besar-besaran, tapi ia menikmati perayaan kecil yang lebih bersifat pribadi. Untung saja Namjoon juga sama. Jadi saat salah satu di antara mereka berulangtahun atau juga ulang tahun pernikahan, tak ada perayaan berlebihan untuk itu. Hanya terkadang Yoongi jadi mendadak lebih rajin menyiapkan kejutan-kejutan rahasia walaupun ujung-ujungnya tetap saja sekedar ucapan selamat serta beberapa lumatan manis di bibir. Apalagi soal hadiah, yang Yoongi ingat ia hanya pernah sekali memberi Namjoon hadiah ulang tahun di tahun kedua mereka berkencan yaitu sebuah _sweater_ rajut warna biru gelap sebab memang ia membutuhkannya untuk menghadapi musim gugur, persediaan baju-baju hangat Namjoon waktu itu sangatlah memprihatinkan. Sementara di ulang tahun Yoongi berikutnya, Namjoon membalas hadiah ulangtahunnya dengan sebuah jam tangan mewah yang bahkan terlalu takut Yoongi kenakan setelah tahu nominal harganya. Ia sempat mengoceh panjang lebar masalah pemborosan uang yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

Lalu kehadiran Jungkook membawa satu lagi perubahan di siklus hidup mereka berdua. Dari yang tadinya menghindari pesta, mendadak jadi agen organisator acara yang merancang perayaan satu tahun kelahiran anaknya sendiri. Persiapan acara _doljanchi_ sudah di mulai sejak dua hari lalu. Yoongi yang paling dibuat repot, menyiapkan segalanya sambil mengurus Jungkook yang menjadi tanggungjawab penuhnya di rumah sementara Namjoon tetap harus pergi dan menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan di studio. Mereka menolak menggunakan jasa perawat atau pengurus rumah karena itu Yoongi memutuskan untuk bekerja dari rumah sampai si kecil memasuki masa-masa sekolah. Ia ingin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri baby Kookie-nya tumbuh dewasa setiap hari. Setahun ini ia dan Namjoon selalu berhasil menyaksikan moment serba pertama Jungkook, dari mulai kata pertamanya ("Ppa!" Yang Yoongi ngotot artikan sebagai panggilan appa untuknya), posisi duduk pertamanya, memegang sumpit pertamanya, gerakan merangkak pertamanya, sampai yang paling baru adalah langkah pertamanya yang berakhir dengan sedikit tragedi karena Namjoon gagal menangkapnya di langkah terakhir yang menyebabkan keningnya membentur lantai dan ia menangis hampir dua jam penuh.

"Kookie-ya, kalau Kookie terus bergerak-gerak kapan kita selesai?"

Acara inti akan di mulai dua jam lagi, tapi Yoongi masih belum berhasil membuat Jungkook mengenakan _hanbok_ merah marunnya. Merasakan kejengkelan 'ibu'-nya mulai meningkat, sang bocah kelinci justru semakin asik berguling-guling di kasur diiringi kekehan dari bibirnya yang tersumpal empeng . Seolah sedang mengejek Yoongi yang dapat dipastikan tidak akan pernah bisa marah jika ia sudah bertingkah imut.

"Yah! Apa kau sedang meledek appa? Benar-benar.."

Menyadari kelemahannya yang sudah diketahui sang anak, Yoongi berusaha menunjukkan ketegasannya. Ia mulai merangkak menaiki kasur secara perlahan-lahan menghasilkan jeritan serta tawa geli Jungkook yang terlihat sama sekali tidak ketakutan dengan transformasi appa sebagai monster. Yap, Yoongi gagal total menakutinya. Jadi ia lempar asal baju _hanbok_ di tangannya agar bisa meraih tubuh mungil di dekatnya untuk di dekap erat-erat. Tak lama di tengah pergumulan mereka tawa Yoongi terdengar beriringan dengan tawa nyaring Jungkook yang semakin nyaring.

"Kukira seharusnya kau bertugas memakaikan Kookie _hanbok_ , Yoongs? Bukan bermain gulat bersamanya di atas kasur?" Kehadiran Namjoon beserta sindirannya sama sekali tidak mengurangi intensitas tawa dalam ruangan. Yoongi hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu lanjut lagi menghujani wajah anaknya dengan ciuman.

"Kalian mengabaikanku?!" Baru kali ini Namjoon menikmati sebuah pengabaian. Rasa jengkelnya terbayar lunas oleh suara tawa dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Mendadak ia ingat peristiwa satu tahun yang lalu, dimana mereka menangis bersama menyambut kehadiran Jungkook.

Ketika Namjoon memilih ikut bergabung di atas kasur dengan mengambil peran sebagai penyelamat Kookie, tugas Yoongi untuk memakaikan baju _Hanbok_ pada si bocah yang berulangtahun semakin membutuhkan waktu lebih lama.

.

Sampai ibu Namjoon harus turun tangan memperingati keluarga kecil bahagia itu dengan mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kamar dan omelan disana-sini. Ibu Namjoon menawarkan diri menggantikan Yoongi yang gagal dalam tugas dan menyuruh dua anaknya segera mengganti pakaian mereka. Harus diakui bahwa Jungkook jauh lebih patuh pada nenek dan kakeknya dibanding orangtuanya sendiri.

Mudah saja menebak siapa tamu pertama mereka. Jung Hoseok datang bersama kehebohan khasnya juga dua tangan yang dipenuhi kantung kertas berlogo toko mainan terkenal di Gangnam. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, sebagian besar mainan milik Jungkook adalah pemberian dari sosok yang sejak awal mendeklarisikan diri sebagai pamannya itu. Setelah memberi salam pada keluarga Namjoon dan Yoongi yang hadir, Hoseok langsung mendapat tugas mengajak main si kecil yang membuatnya terus-menerus memekik gemas karena baju _Hanbok_ yang akhirnya berhasil Jungkook kenakan. Sementara, Namjoon dan Yoongi sibuk mengurus hal-hal lainnya sekaligus menyambut satu-persatu tamu yang mulai bertangan.

"Kookie-ya, lebih suka appa atau paman Hoseok?"

"Seok!"

"Lalu daddy atau paman Hoseok?"

"Seok!"

"Aww, ayo kita hidup bahagia selamanya!"

Tubuh kecil Jungkook berakhir dalam pelukan super erat Jung Hoseok yang heboh tertawa, merayakan kemenangannya. Jungkook tentu saja ikut terkikik geli merasakan jelas kebahagiaan si pemeluk tubuhnya. Ia tipe anak yang mudah terbawa suasana, saat orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa senang ia akan ikut tertawa meski tidak mengerti sama sekali situasinya, begitu juga saat merasakan kesedihan di dekatnya ia akan rewel sepanjang hari.

"Yah, Jung Hoseok! Kau membuat baju Kookie kusut!" Yoongi memekik di kejauhan.

Acara dibuka dengan sepatah dua patah kata dari Namjoon, lalu disusul Yoongi yang menggendong Jungkook. Para tamu bersorak gemas melihat tingkah lucu sang tokoh utama yang terkantuk-kantuk berusaha tetap menegakkan kepalanya (Yoongi menduga penyebabnya adalah kelelahan bermain bersama Hoseok tadi). Namun saat acara pemotongan kue dan orang-orang mulai bernyanyi 'selamat ulang tahun', Jungkook mendadak segar kembali. Ia ikut bertepuk tangan riang dan mengoceh asal karena tidak tahu lirik lagunya. Acara berlanjut dengan makan malam bersama. Tamu-tamu yang hadir tidak terlalu banyak, hanya beberapa keluarga dekat serta sahabat-sahabat Namjoon dan Yoongi, karena rasa hangat sebuat kebersamaan lah yang mereka cari.

"Kau sungguh tidak akan makan?" Yoongi menghampiri Namjoon di ruang tengah, berdiri sambil mengobrol bersama Jackson dan beberapa teman dari agensinya. Jungkook masih dalam gendongannya, kini benar-benar tertidur pulas. "Aku bisa menggendong Kookie."

"Tak apa, aku akan makan setelah ini. Kalau Kookie terbangun dan rewel kita akan sulit menyelesaikan acara intinya nanti."

Mudah sekali menyetujui pernyataan Namjoon barusan. Jadi Yoongi tidak membantah lagi dan memilih kembali ke dapur mengambil beberapa makanan ringan untuk ia suapi pada Namjoon.

"Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Yoongi hyung semakin lembut." Kalimat dari Jackson yang tentu baru berani ia ucapkan setelah kepergian Yoongi.

Namjoon memulai lagi gerakan menimangnya saat Jungkook menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam dekapannya, setelah itu baru terfokus lagi pada teman-temannya yang sedang memandang intens dirinya. "Cobalah menikah dan rasakan bagaimana keadaan mengubah dirimu."

Selanjutnya mereka berbisik-bisik tentang ucapan Namjoon yang wajib dicatat dalam buku sebagai kutipan inspiratif. Namjoon menanggapi dengan geleng-geleng kepala, terlalu biasa diperlakukan kurang ajar begitu oleh teman-temannya apalagi Jackson.

"Lagipula Yoongi hanya galak pada orang-orang tertentu yang dia anggap menyebalkan."

"Wow kutebak aku adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan ya?" Jackson menyahut lagi, lalu tertawa-tawa di akhir. Namjoon sampai harus menendang tulang keringnya sebagai teguran karena keberisikannya mulai mengganggu sang tokoh utama perayaan yang sedang tidur.

Sekitar pukul delapan malam, acara penutup sekaligus yang paling ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga, _Doljabi_ , dimana sang anak akan di dudukkan di hadapan berbagai macam barang untuk nanti di pilih salah satunya. Barang yang terpilih dipercaya dapat meramalkan nasib sang anak di masa depan. Semisal ia mengambil uang, maka saat dewasa nanti ia akan menjadi kaya raya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi dapat dikatakan sudah berpikir jauh lebih modern, mereka tidak sepenuhnya percaya hal-hal seperti itu lagi. Tapi mencobanya bukan sesuatu yang salah juga. Bahkan mereka diam-diam sangat antusias sampai semalam saling bertaruh soal benda apa yang akan Jungkook mereka ambil. Biasanya, benda-benda yang di sediakan berupa kuas cat, uang lembaran, semangkuk beras, dan juga benang. Mereka putuskan untuk merubah beberapa benda menjadi lebih menyesuaikan dengan keadaan yang lebih modern, yaitu buku, microphone, semangkuk beras, dan stetoskop. Namjoon tentu saja langsung menjadikan microphone sebagai taruhan. Di sisi lain, Yoongi yang ingin lebih realistis bertaruh untuk stetoskop karena ia ingin anaknya jadi lebih berguna bagi orang lain, _ehem_ , sekaligus menghasilkan banyak uang.

"Kookie-ya, duduk disini sebentar." Hebatnya Jungkook tidak menangis sama sekali saat Yoongi membangunkan tidurnya, ia hanya menggeliat-geliat beberapa kali dalam dekapan Namjoon yang sampai menahan napas melihatnya, berjaga-jaga sebuah ledakan tangis terjadi. "Dengarkan appa, " setelah berayun-ayun menyeimbangkan duduknya, Jungkook berhasil duduk sempurna di hadapan barang-barang yang tersaji di lantai beralaskan karpet merah ruang tamu mereka. "Appa mau Kookie ambil salah satu benda disana dan berikan pada appa atau daddy. Mengerti?" Meski begitu mata sayunya masih jelas menggambarkan kondisi baru tidurnya, menghasilkan sorakan penuh rasa gemas dari para tamu tersisa.

Jung Hoseok sebagai juru kamera sudah siap merekam dari sisi depan. Ia sengaja membuat wajah-wajah lucu guna menarik perhatian sang bocah agar merangkak menuju hamparan benda-benda yang tersedia. Sejauh ini cukup berhasil saat Jungkook jelas-jelas menghiraukan appa-nya melalui sorot mata yang hanya terfokus pada raut wajah konyol milik Hoseok. Ia tertawa-tawa heboh seiring sorak-sorai orang-orang di sekelilingnya semakin keras, terus bergerak maju dengan empat alat geraknya. Selanjutnya, perhatian Jungkook baru teralih saat tangannya menyentuh mangkuk berisi beras di hadapannya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak hendak menyentuh butiran-butiran berwarna putih di dalamnya, tapi berhenti seketika saat sudah sampai di permukaan mangkuk. Lalu detik berikutnya, mangkuk beserta isinya sudah di hiraukan. Ia beralih mendekati stetoskop, bersiap menggenggamnya..

"Kookie! Ayo ambil itu, ayo!"

"Yoongs, kalau kau menyuruh Kookie begitu berarti masa depannya akan diatur-atur olehmu."

"Ck, aku hanya tak ingin kalah taruhan darimu."

Lenguhan kekecewaan terdengar dimana-mana saat gerakan Jungkook terhenti tiba-tiba lagi, justru merangkak mundur dengan cepat untuk kembali pada Yoongi dan minta di gendong.

"Lihat, Kookie jelas-jelas menolak masa depannya diatur olehmu."

"Diamlah, Kim Namjoon!" Usai membentak sang tersangka, Yoongi berlutut menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Jungkook yang mulai merengek. "Ah, Kookie belum membawa sesuatu, appa jadi sedih." Ikut memasang raut kesedihan yang sama, Yoongi tampaknya berhasil meraih simpati sang bocah. Terlihat dari bagaimana tangan-tangan mungilnya mengusap-usap wajah Yoongi, satu usaha yang ia tiru dari cara sang appa menenangkannya ketika ingin menangis.

"Appa tidak akan menangis kalau Kookie mau membawakan appa salah satu mainan disana."

"Main?"

"Yup, nanti kita bisa bermain dengan itu."

"Eung!"

Setelah itu ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yoongi, merangkak dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya yang membuat sorakan para tamu kembali hidup. Kedua orangtuanya tak mampu lagi berkata-kata melihat tingkah ajaib sang bocah kelinci. Suara tawa Hoseok si juru kamera yang terdengar paling jelas, seolah mendeklarisakan kebanggaannya karena sifat anehnya menurun pada keponakan kesayangannya.

Tidak sampai satu menit, Jungkook sudah memutar arah lagi. Masih dengan kecepatan yang sama ia menghampiri Yoongi, mengejutkan semua orang dengan kuas cat yang ia genggam erat.

.

.

.

 ** _"Sometimes home can be another person." -Unknown_**

 _(3th Year of Marriage)_

Saat Namjoon kembali pulang dengan keadaan setengah mabuk, lalu pertengkaran yang semakin rutin kembali terlaksana malam itu. Seluruh hal kecil yang ada bagi mereka adalah permasalahan besar yang rumit. Bagaimana Namjoon dengan keegoisan argumennya dan Yoongi dengan seribu bantahannya, di akhiri satu tamparan yang Namjoon layangkan pada Yoongi tanpa sadar sepenuhnya. Yoongi tidak menangis di depan sang suami, demi Tuhan ia mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya malam itu untuk menahan turun air mata dan sisanya lagi ia habiskan untuk melangkah ke kamar Jungkook. Menemukan kelinci favoritenya yang sudah bisa di pastikan terbangun karena teriakan demi teriakan yang orangtuanya saling lontarkan, Yoongi menangis disana, di hadapan Jungkook yang juga menangis dalam bangunnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Semua baik-baik saja."

Entah ia mengatakan itu pada Jungkook atau bentuk penenangan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Yoongi berhasil mengangkat Jungkook dari ranjangnya, ia peluk penuh perlindungan dan perlahan berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil kunci mobil miliknya juga menarik selimut disana yang sangat berguna melindungi tubuh kecil bocah dua tahun enam bulan tersebut selama perjalanan nanti.

"Yoongi, turunkan Jungkook sekarang."

Namjoon telah berdiri menjulang menutupi pintu kamar, menahan langkah Yoongi keluar dari sana. "Minggir, brengsek." Jika Namjoon tak bersama pikiran sehatnya sekarang, biarkan Yoongi juga melakukan hal gila.

Jungkook yang sepenuhnya tersembunyi dalam selimut, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Yoongi yang semakin kesakitan merasakan air mata sang anak di kulitnya. Yoongi tahu Jungkook ketakutan, ia pun sama. Pilihan terbaiknya malam ini adalah keluar sementara dari rumah, menjauhi Namjoon entah untuk berapa lama.

"Jika kau pergi sekarang, keadaan akan semakin memburuk, hyung."

"Maka jadilah yang terburuk, sehingga aku bisa melepaskanmu."

Ada banyak arti dalam kalimat barusan, Namjoon mengambil waktu lebih lama untuk memikirkannya di tengah alkohol yang merenggut kesadaran. Yoongi mendapat kesempatan mudah melewatinya, berjalan secepat yang ia bisa meski tahu Namjoon tetap di tempat dan tak berusaha mengikutinya menuju pintu keluar rumah mereka.

Setelah kesulitan membuka garasi teratasi, Yoongi kini sudah menurunkan Jungkook dari gendongannya untuk di dudukkan pada kursi samping kemudi, memastikan seatbelt terpasang sempurna, lalu menata ulang selimut tebal berwarna putih pada tubuh Jungkook. Sebisa mungkin menghindari bola mata hitam familiar yang terus menatap padanya.

"Kita mau kemana, appa?" Satu pertanyaan yang terlontar menghentikan semua pergerakan Yoongi, membekukannya bersama udara dingin bulan Febuari.

"Kookie sayang appa?" Yoongi bahkan tak punya jawaban, hanya mampu mengajukan pertanyaan lainnya disertai satu lagi pelukan hangat. Ini jadi seperti Yoongi yang butuh perlindungan dari sang anak, ketika ia mulai menangis lagi dalam diam di balik pelukan itu.

"Kookie sayang appa." Cukup sempurna ia ucapkan di tengah isakan yang kembali muncul. "Kookie sayang daddy." Lanjutnya yang membuat sebuah luka semakin menyakitkan.

.

Pikiran kacau Yoongi membawa mereka ke gedung agensi tempatnya bekerja. Studio miliknya menjadi pilihan terbaik dan ternyaman untuk saat ini, karena Yoongi sama sekali belum siap dengan rentetan pertanyaan jika memilih rumah orang tuanya untuk tempat menginap sementara. Ia kembali menggendong Jungkook dan menutupi keseluruhan tubuh sang bocah dengan selimut putih. Syukurlah Jungkook tertidur selama perjalanan tadi dan Yoongi berdoa semoga ia nyenyak sampai pagi nanti, dan melupakan mimpi buruk tidur malamnya.

Keluar dari basement dengan menaiki lift, Yoongi memejamkan sejenak matanya dan menenggelamkan wajah pada selimut yang menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya, topi hitam yang ia kenakan sangat membantu penyembunyian diri. Menggumamkan nada-nada abstrak sebagai bentuk pengalihan perasaan, baginya musik selalu membuat keadaan lebih baik seburuk apapun itu.

"Yoongi hyung?"

Saat pintu lift terbuka, sebuah suara menyapanya. Yoongi menahan langkah untuk keluar dari sana. Menegakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Park Jimin yang menatap penuh kekhawatiran. Memang seburuk apa kondisinya sekarang ini?

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Mereka memang jadi dekat setelah pertemuan di atap beberapa bulan lalu, jadi secara teknis Jimin ini adalah temannya. Bolehkan Yoongi minta bantuan dari seorang teman? Karena malam ini terlalu berat untuk ia lalui seorang diri, meski Jungkook berada dalam dekapannya.

"Boleh aku minta bantuamu, Jimin?"

Ia melangkah keluar perlahan, berhenti di hadapan Jimin. Pintu lift tertutup meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Tentu saja, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Peluk aku, tolong." Kalimat yang berhasil ia ucapkan diiringi satu tetes air mata yang lolos dari pertahanannya.

Tak butuh detik lain bagi Jimin untuk memberi bantuannya, yang dalam pelukan itu baru ia sadari ada dua makhluk mungil yang membutuhkan ketenangan. Yoongi dan sosok mungil dalam gendongannya yang tertutup selimut.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

 _ **"Mistakes are meant for learning, not repeating." -Unknown**_

 _(Almost 4th year of marriage)_

Total sudah dua hari Namjoon tidak pulang. Hari pertama ia memaksa menginap di rumah Jackson, sementara semalam ia tidur di studio setelah menyelesaikan tiga buah melodi beserta liriknya hingga jam tiga pagi. Kali ini penyebab pertengkaran mereka karena Yoongi yang menentang habis-habisan keinginan Namjoon mengunjungi orang tuanya di Ilsan sana dengan membawa Jungkook. Yoongi beralasan bahwa Jungkook sedang dalam keadaan kurang sehat, padahal anak itu terlihat semangat sekali ingin bertemu kakek dan neneknya, Namjoon sendiri juga tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kurang sehat yang dimaksud Yoongi. Jadi jangan salahkan Namjoon jika menyimpulkan Yoongi hanya sedang malas pergi.

Ia mencintai Yoongi, itu pasti. Hanya terkadang situasi membuatnya dan Yoongi bagai dua mata uang berbeda. Namjoon tahu hal itu tidak sehat untuk sebuah hubungan pernikahan yang faktanya membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar umbaran cinta. Nyaris empat tahun berjalan ia masih berusaha memperbaiki diri, dan berharap Yoongi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Demi Jungkook yang sekarang sudah menginjak usia tiga tahun.

Saat akhirnya memutuskan pulang dan tak menemukan siapapun di rumah, Namjoon mencoba untuk tidak panik. Berpikir positif bahwa Yoongi membawa Jungkook ke studionya atau sekedar bermain di taman kompleks. Namun pesan dari Hoseok yang baru sempat ia baca menciptakan mimpi buruk tersendiri.

 _'Hey, sialan. Aku sudah coba menghubungimu puluhan kali. Jika kau membaca ini, ke rumah sakit sekarang juga.. atau akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri.'_

Siapapun tahu Jung Hoseok hanya punya satu alasan untuk membunuh Namjoon. Jadi Namjoon tidak menanyakan apapun lagi selain dimana rumah sakitnya, yang dibalas Hoseok tanpa basa-basi, hanya nama rumah sakit dan nomor kamar rawat.

.

Melihat sosok Yoongi dalam kamar yang Hoseok maksud, Namjoon dipaksa menghadapi kenyataan dari mimpi buruknya. Seluruh persendiannya melemas ketika satu lagi sosok mungil yang ia kenal tengah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan mata bulat yang biasa bersinar kini terpejam dalam tidur.

"Yoongs.." Tanpa sadar panggilan itu telah disuarakan. Satu sisi dalam diri Namjoon mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya ia pergi saja, membunuh dirinya sendiri sebelum Hoseok yang melakukan. Tapi sisi lainnya meneriaki Namjoon, sudah cukup selama ini ia menjadi pecundang bagi Yoongi.

Yoongi masih tak menatapnya bahkan saat Namjoon sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya, sepasang orangtua yang sama-sama disajikan pemandangan paling menyakitkan dimana mereka melihat sosok mungil sang bocah kelinci tertidur di atas ranjang dengan selang infus yang menembus tangan kecilnya. Namjoon terlalu takut untuk menangis, terlalu takut untuk mengucapkan maafnya lagi, takut pada kesalahan yang ia buat sendiri.

"Hari itu aku tidak bohong.. Jungkookie sungguhan demam tinggi malamnya. Aku coba menghubungimu, tapi tidak bisa." Suara Yoongi jelas-jelas bergetar, entah karena menahan tangis atau justru sudah terlalu banyak menangis. Yoongi adalah tipe orang yang menjunjung tinggi ego, ia tak akan menunjukan kelemahannya di depan siapapun bahkan Namjoon sekalipun.

Jadi Min Yoongi yang terlihat nyaris gemetar karena menahan tangis sambil menggenggam lemah salah satu jari Jungkook, merupakan tameng pertahanan terakhir yang ia miliki sebelum kata menyerah pada kehancuran diri benar-benar terucap.

Untuk yang kedua kali dalam hidupnya, Namjoon jatuh berlutut di hadapan Yoongi. Mengemis maaf yang ia tidak begitu yakin masih tersisa setelah empat tahun ini selalu Namjoon dapatkan tanpa perjuangan berarti. "Maaf."

Ada satu sisi dimana Yoongi ingin menertawakan reka adegan di hadapannya. _Déjà vu_ , orang bilang. Masih segar dalam ingatan Yoongi ketika suaminya melakukan hal yang sama tiga tahun lalu dalam kamar rawat, secara tidak langsung Jungkook juga sebagai penyebabnya. Tentu saja Yoongi memberi maafnya, ia masih butuh Namjoon dalam sisa-sisa rasa takutnya. Kali ini tak jauh berbeda, Yoongi masih membutuhkan Namjoon untuk ketenangan yang ia cari setelah dua hari menghadapi rasa takut seorang diri menemani sang bocah kelinci yang biasanya terlalu aktif justru terbaring tak berdaya.

"Aku lelah memaafkan dan mungkin kau juga sudah lelah mengemis maaf." Sayangnya bukan hanya permintaan maaf yang lelah Namjoon lakukan, melainkan rasa bersalah itu sendiri terlalu mencekik. Menghukumnya tanpa ampun meski Namjoon dengan bodohnya tetap melakukan lagi dan lagi.

Tatapan Yoongi akhirnya mengarah pada sang lawan bicara yang terlalu pengecut untuk bisa menatapnya balik. Memilih lantai sebagai fokus pandangan yang seperti siap menelannya bulat-bulat. "Jika seperti ini.. bukankah perpisahan akan terdengar lebih baik, Joon-ah?"

Karena semua hal ada batasnya. Kesabaran Yoongi juga begitu. Jika memang ada jalan yang lebih baik, mengapa tidak diambil sebagai penyelesaian? Sekalipun itu menuju sebuah kehancuran lebih jauh.

.

.

.

 _ **"Some people are meant to fall in love with each other, but not meant to be together." -Unknown**_

"Jika seperti ini.. bukankah perpisahan akan terdengar lebih baik, Joon-ah?"

Dunia Namjoon berhenti berputar, enggan menemukan kembali ritme rotasinya saat kata-kata itu meluncur lancar dari bibir Yoongi. Ia tak mampu mengangkat kepalanya karena campuran rasa bersalah dan malu membuatnya ingin muntah. Ia mengenal Yoongi selama ini sebagai si keras kepala nomor satu, yang tidak akan pernah mundur setelah menetapkan keputusan. Lalu saat si keras kepala nomor satu akhirnya menyerah, artinya Namjoon telah bertransformasi menjadi monster terjahat di muka bumi.

"Apa menurutmu begitu?" Dengan keberanian yang sedikit tersisa, ia bertanya. Masih bertingkah layaknya seorang psikopat pengecut yang menolak melakukan kontak mata dengan korbannya.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Yoongi, sebelum ucapan lirihnya kembali terdengar. "Ini bukan lagi tentang dirimu yang tidak bisa dihubungi saat Jungkook demam tinggi. Tapi tentang empat tahun yang kita jalani, dimana akhir-akhir ini aku merasa arah kita semakin berlawanan." Sebuah pernyataan yang menegaskan kegagalan Namjoon secara absolut. Namjoon sendiri tidak punya dasar apapun untuk berargumentasi.

Ia tahu, ia telah gagal. Dirinya terlalu naif berpikir bahwa cinta sudah lebih dari cukup menyokong sebuah pernikahan. Padahal tanpa ada pengertian dan kepercayaan dari keduanya, tak akan ada yang berjalan sempurna. Namjoon yakin ribuan persen Yoongi telah berusaha memberikan dua hal itu untuk bertahan empat tahun ini dan tidak bisa ia kembalikan walau satu persen pun. Namjoon mencintai Yoongi merupakan konsep yang mutlak, hanya saja caranya menginterpretasikan perasaannya yang terlalu bodoh. Ia pikir Yoongi akan mengerti semua kesalahannya seperti saat mereka masih berstatus kekasih atau apalah itu namanya. Nyatanya pernikahan lebih kompleks dari teori manapun yang dikemukakan para ilmuan. Suatu konsep yang tidak hanya membutuhkan logika, namun juga perasaan dituntut berjalan beriringan dengan kelogisan.

Biar bagaimanapun Namjoon tetap gagal memahami konsep yang ada selama ini dan ia tidak akan menolak apapun keputusan Yoongi. Ketika ia mampu kembali berdiri menggunakan dua kakinya meninggalkan posisi berlutut yang sejak tadi dilakukan, Namjoon telah siap dengan keputusannya sendiri. "Bisa kita bicara berdua, Yoongs?"

"Kau memintaku meninggalkan Jungkook di saat seperti ini?"

"Sebentar saja, lima menit. Mungkin juga untuk yang terakhir kali."

Mendengar dua kata terakhir dalam kalimat Namjoon, berhasil mengalihkan fokus Yoongi sepenuhnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Terlalu banyak emosi tercampur aduk hingga gabungan huruf apapun tidak akan menjadi kata yang pas untuk menggambarkannya. Namun yang pasti, pertama kali di hidupnya, Namjoon memperlihatkan airmatanya pada orang selain dirinya sendiri. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah memohon serendah ini. Tapi untuk saat ini, di hadapan Yoongi yang menatapnya penuh luka, Namjoon rela merangkak demi mengemis secuil maaf.

Beberapa saat sunyi menguasai, sampai Yoongi akhirnya berdiri dan melepaskan genggamanya pada Jungkook dengan cara yang teramat lembut, seolah permata termahal lah yang baru saja dia lepaskan. Namjoon penasaran apa dirinya juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama pada bocah kelincinya. Kemudian Yoongi berjalan melewati Namjoon tanpa sepatah katapun, walaupun begitu Namjoon sebagai objek dapat memahaminya dengan mudah. Terkadang, memahami Yoongi semudah membaca buku catatan pribadi, tapi di lain waktu Yoongi dapat berubah menjadi lembaran kertas putih yang di tulis dengan tinta warna putih juga.

Pintu ruangan sudah tertutup, menyisakan mereka yang kini berdiri di tengah salah satu lorong rumah sakit. Yoongi pilih menghadapkan punggungnya dengan Namjoon yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Kesunyian lagi-lagi menguasai menggunakan cara yang lebih mencekam. "Bicaralah. Waktumu lima menit karena aku tidak mau meningg.." pelukan dari belakang yang Namjoon berikan, memotong habis kalimat Yoongi selanjutnya. Tubuh besarnya berkeinginan menenggelamkan Yoongi dalam pelukan yang berusaha Namjoon buat sehangat mungkin. Walaupun dalam situasi seperti ini rasanya nyaris mustahil, atmosfir dingin masih lebih kuat mendominasi.

"Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf atas semua kekecewaan yang kau rasakan. Aku yang salah dan kau tidak. Selama ini kau sudah menjadi yang terbaik untukku. Jadi jangan coba-coba menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ayo, berpisah.." Namjoon tercekik oleh kalimatnya sendiri, ia kesulitan mencari udara, dan hanya bisa mempererat tautan tangannya di atas perut Yoongi. Airmata juga masih berlomba turun. "Tapi setelah itu izinkan aku untuk berubah dan tetap ada di sampingmu. Memperlakukanmu dan Jungkook lebih baik tanpa ikatan apapun lagi. Memastikan kalian berdua bahagia."

"Namjoon.." Yoongi juga sama, kalimat demi kalimat hanya mampu berdesakan sampai di tenggorokan. Tanpa sadar tangan-tangannya bergerak mencari milik Namjoon, menggenggamnya erat sebagai sebuah kepastian.

"Aku bersumpah bahwa tidak pernah ada kebohongan saat mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Yoongs, sungguh. Tapi karena itu aku juga harus melepaskanmu."

Malam ini, sebuah keputusan telah di ambil dan dunia Namjoon kembali berputar meski tidak lagi pada poros yang sama. Serta rasa bersalah mengikuti setiap perputaran yang ada.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Maybe we'll meet again, when we are slightly older and our minds less hectic, and I'll be right for you and you'll be right for me. -Unknown**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

I'm fucking crying when combine this. Just how come I make NamGi suffer like this?! T.T

P.s: semua quotes disini aku ambil dari akun twitter poemsporn


End file.
